


Do It For Me

by TheArgentWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArgentWolf/pseuds/TheArgentWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Argent knew he was going to die. And he was okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 4x11! Only read if you've watched!

Chris Argent knew he was going to die.

He couldn't even feel the pain any more, just numbness as he lay in the back of the ambulance. Parrish talking to him, holding his hand, and trying to tell him that it was going to be okay, that he just needed to stay awake for him, that they didn't have that far to go. The voices of the paramedics were a blur, Melissa there as well, because as soon as she heard who was involved, she insisted on coming along with the ambulance, just in case there was anything supernatural she needed to clear up. But nothing was registering with Chris. He was going to die.

And he was okay with that.

What did he have left? What was he living for? He wasn't a suicidal man, not by a long stretch. But being a hunter, he accepted death, and along the way, he'd somehow forgotten about that. On his wedding night, he swore to his wife that he'd never leave her side, and Victoria had rolled her eyes, and told him to go back to sleep. They were both hunters, both knew it was an empty promise, but it didn't help the sting at all when he had to kill his wife, consoling himself in his quiet moments that he'd stuck by his promise - that he didn't leave her side, right up until her last moments.

And if Victoria hadn't been enough to live for, his little girl had been. From the second Allison was born, Chris promised his wife that nothing would ever happen to her - it was a promise they both made to each other. That she didn't have to be a part of the life they'd both found themselves in. She could be pure, innocent, untainted by the blood on both of their hands. Their lives were ones of anger and aggression, and they were the last emotions they wanted to evoke in their sweet, bubbly child. But over time, Chris did what he thought was best, training her to protect herself so that she could survive, and that was okay for him in the long run. In losing Victoria, his entire focus went on his daughter. On being strong for her, even as he was falling apart himself. She somehow had the ability of holding him together without trying, his mantra being that Allison was his entire world. That Allison was the one good thing he had. That he had to be strong, he had to survive for her. Being a hunter couldn't take him away from her, because she needed him more than she needed anyone else. He was the one she would scream and cry to. He was the one person she knew she didn't need to be strong around.

And then he lost her, and Chris decided that maybe death when it came wouldn't hurt so much. And as Peter impaled him, he knew he was right - he could accept this as his fate, and hope to anyone who might be listening that this was it. This was the end to his pain, end to his losses. He didn't need to mourn his wife, mourn his daughter, despair at what remained of the family legacy - it'd all be over, once and for all. Kate was someone else's problem now. Whether she lived or died, he didn't need to see it. Didn't need to know that he was losing another family member.

He tried to focus his eyes on Parrish, to utter out to him that it was alright, but he couldn't get any words out - and that didn't matter either. He had no final words, no final declarations like Allison did. All the words he had were for her, were for his wife.

"Sorry..." He managed to force out, and he closed his eyes.

\---

"Dad." Chris opened his eyes, and realised he was in bed. It wasn't the apartment, but it was definitely familiar, and he felt a weight to his side. The smell of cooking wafted up the stairs, stirring him to wake up, and sitting up, he saw her. His angel, with a look of pain and concern on her face.

"Allison..." He said softly, reaching up to cup her face, tears building up in his eyes. There were some rolling down her own cheeks, and he used a thumb to brush them away.

"No, dad, no..." She sobbed out, shaking her head. "You're not meant to be here, you can't... Please..."

"Hey, hey it's okay. It's okay, Allison, I'm sorry... I'm sorry for everything..." He said, but Allison pushed him back, stepping away from the bed, sobbing. "Allison..." He began, watching as she wiped her face with the heel of her hand.

"You were meant to live." She forced out, staring at him. "This was never meant to happen, you... you have to go back. There's still time, you have to--"

"Peter impaled me on a Berserker claw, Allison. I was taken to the hospital, and now I'm here, and it's okay, because I'm here with you now."

"I don't want you here with me, I want you living."

"Well I'm sorry, but I don't want to live without you." He stood up himself, holding her firmly by the shoulders. "What do I have left, sweetheart? Your mother, you.... You're gone."

"You have the Code, still. You have that part of me." She said softly, looking up at him. "Which is why you need to live, dad. Because I can't do it myself any more, and you need to... You have to make sure..."

"Allison..." He began, silencing himself when she shook her head.

"You can't... let my death mean nothing." She forced out, sniffling. "You need to live... And if you won't do it for yourself, if you can't face that... Then do it for me." She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, and instinctively, Chris held onto her tightly, not wanting to let go. Not this time. Telling himself that he should never have let go in the first place, and she would never be here. Pulling back to look at her, she looked the same as she always had done. Wearing a pair of her pajamas, her hair loose and running down her back. There was no blood, no injury, there was even some colour to her cheeks. Whatever this place was, real or otherwise, she seemed healthy. Content, almost.

"I don't know if I can go back." He said once she calmed down, and Allison wiped at her eyes again.

"I need you to try." She was calmer now, no longer crying, and she squeezed his hand. "Scott needs help. He needs someone to be there for him, to help guide him... And if I could do that myself I would, in a heartbeat. I'd die all over again for the pack if I could. But I can't, and.... and that's okay." She glanced down the stairs. "I'm happy here, we're... we're happy here. And one day we want to see you here, but... not now. Not when so many people are relying on you. Beacon Hills, the pack... they need someone to protect them."

"You don't think you're still their guardian angel?" He smiled, sadly. "You don't think Scott's every decision is based on making sure what happened to you doesn't happen to someone else? That Lydia doesn't push herself so hard to stop herself being unable to stop another death?"

"Which is why they need you. Because I'm just... memories and drive." She kissed his forehead now, an action he'd done for her countless numbers of times. "Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-même."

"I know." He said softly, feeling slightly lightheaded, and he watched as Allison stepped away. "Wait! I'm not ready to go back!"

"You are. You wouldn't be going otherwise." Allison smiled gently. "I love you, dad. I'm proud of what you're doing, what I know you'll keep doing. Don't ever think I'm not looking down on you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." He said softly, and Allison blushed slightly, looking down.

"Oh, and dad?"

"Mmm?"

"Give Aunt Kate hell from me."

\---

With a gasp of breath, Chris sat up suddenly, the EMTs chattering between them, and Melissa rushing over to him.

"Chris! Are you okay?" She asked, checking his vitals.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, how... how long was I out?"

"A few hours, but we've gotta get you to surgery, okay? You're still losing a lot of blood."

"Allison said..."

"Chris, it's okay, we're gonna fix you up, alright? Just hang in there a little longer."

"Just... do one thing for me. Please. If I can't do it myself right now, I need to know... I have to try for her." He grabbed Melissa's hand firmly. "Go and find your son, and give him all the help you can gather." Melissa's eyes widened, and without another word, she ran off in another direction. Lying back on the bed as it was rushed through to the operating room, all Chris could feel was pain, and agony.

He was going to live, and he was going to do exactly what his baby girl asked of him. And he was okay with that.


End file.
